Hearts of Violence
by melovecats
Summary: Frisk is put in charge of a case after a series of murders of Paranormals-old and new-are reported. As they search the large city for any leads, they are framed for yet another death as they solve the mystery behind the murders. They hide from the government, narrowly escaping the police, all while searching for the real culprit. What they find shatters their life. BLOOD AND GORE!


**_Log #1: Hearts of Violence_**

 _ **Entry #1:** **Paranormally Dead**_

Frisk stared at the folder in front of them with a blank face. They looked up at Undyne and Asgore, yet the folder brought their gaze to it again. They couldn't even focus on the report still tucked away in the tan colored folder, too ensnared by the by the pictures to focus on one little letter. They couldn't tell if they were supposed to feel anger or pity for the murdered little kid. Honestly, they were more horrified than anything. I mean, who would do such a thing to a six year old? Let alone a Paranormal! And the timing was too on point to be a coincidence. An insane paranormal did just escape from a top notch mental hospital only a few nights ago. They somehow escaped with a thousand human and Paranormal guards and nurses dead or injured. Surprisingly, only the Paranormals had died...

Frisk glanced at Undyne. She was sitting on Asgore's desk with her arms crossed and a livid expression on her face. Yup, she was pissed. Wait-wrong word. Her anger was probably in the stage along the lines of _"I'm so angry, I would brutally massacre anyone stupid enough to be in my path!"_ Frisk gulped and looked back down. The redhead was known to start fights, and it wouldn't end well for Frisk if they stared too long at the Paranormal.

They then snuck a glance at Asgore. He-

 _Hoh, boy was he mad._

Frisk quickly averted his gaze. They didn't want to anger him even more, either. Instead, they focused on the pictures of the crime. Honestly, Frisk was barely holding onto solid ground. They were barely able to keep the urge to vomit down as they stared at it for a long time.

"So, let me get this straight."

* * *

Sans looked down at the child in the park. His eye was blue and blazing fire. He could only thank the heavens that Papyrus wasn't there with him. The lovable goofball would have nightmares for months after seeing this. Not to mention he would never be the same.

The Paranormal averted his gaze, trying to stop looking at the corpse, but it was engraved in his mind. He couldn't get it out of his head despite how much he tried. His mind kept going back to the body, with it's legs ripped from it's sockets and mushed to a pulp, it's ripped open chest and organs wrapping around the kids hips, it's ribs broken and sticking straight up. Multiple organs were torn or had large bites in them. The little girl's vocal chords were ripped out and her jaw was somehow removed and flung across the alley way. Her eyes were gauged out, and written in her blood on the wall was _"You're next, monsters~"_

He shuddered uncontrollably. He couldn't believe that someone would do this to a little girl who did absolutely nothing wrong. She was completely innocent! Sans blinked as his white hair fell into his face. Unless, the killer believed that one detail that made the girl stand out from rest was a crime...

That couldn't be right, they can't be THAT messed up, right? The evidence was staring him right in the eye.

Sans quickly took out his phone and called the cops, his eyes staring away from the corpse.

 **They were.**

 **And they were coming back for more.**

* * *

A hunched over figure sat in a darkened corner, their arms trapped in a straight jacket and their cell filled with the sounds of insane babble. Their platinum blond hair reached their back and curtained their face from view.

The halls were silent that night, as it was every night, and the guards' footsteps echoed in their empty mind. They didn't even register the screaming and shouting a second later.

 _ **Boom!**_

Alarms blared as explosion after explosion rocked the building, shaking the hunched figure, but they didn't react. How could they? They were numb without her. She let them loose. She allowed them to feel what it was like to be alive. She was gone.

The scent of blood registered in his clouded mind, and their red eyes opened wide as a demented smile smile curved their lips. Oh, how they wished it was them who caused this destruction. If only they were door blasted apart, landing a few feet in front of them, and they looked up. Their eyes squinted from the sudden onslaught of light the now empty doorway let through.

"Asriel! There you are! C'Mon and join the fun!" A deranged female voice sang, and red eyes that haunted his dreams and illusions bore into him. The heavens were taunting him now. She was here, in front of him, yet he was certain that this only another hallucination. However, who was he to ignore it and pretend it isn't real? _ **-Was it real? Or was not real?-**_ That said, how about he indulge in this little dream a while longer...

Tears streamed down his face as demented laughter escaped his lips. He could feel the chains wrapping around his body lose power as thorny vines with golden flowers grew around him, grabbing the straight jacket. With on last sob filled laugh, it was torn to shreds. "Chara!" Asriel grinned at his partner. His purpose was finally returned to him. Asriel can now return to the outside world. He can now continue what she started all those years ago.

"Come on, Azzy~! Lets go before reinforcements come!"

Asriel followed her, his mouth transforming into a large grin that split his face. Time to make some chaos in the world above.

 _ **End of Entry #1: Paranormally Dead**_


End file.
